Halloween2: The Legacy of Michael Myers
by Assassin's Argentine Tango
Summary: She thought it was over, but she's known her life must continue. So After a horrific encounter with her brother Laurie picks up the pieces of her shattered life, yet little she knows he wants to break it... R
1. It's Over or is it?

Character List

Laurie Strode- Avril Lavinge

Annie Brackett- Emma Watson

Micheal: age 25- Matthew McConaughey

Dr. Samuel Loomis- Ewan McGregor

Clover Destery- Beverly Mitchell

Tommy Doyal- Skyler Gisondo

Lindsey Wallace- Abigail Breslin

Sheriff Lee Brackett- Regis Philbin

Marion Chambers- Christina Applegate

Claudia Miranda Strode- Julia Stiles

Mindi 'Demensia' Loiffier- Jordana Brewster

LAURIE: (Wakes up in a bedroom at Myers' House) Fuck! (She looks at her bloodstained hands) Oh God! (She staggers to her feet as the Shape lingers in the background) Is someone there? (She stumbles to door) Hello? (The Shape charges her out of bedroom and though the wall across hall into another bedroom)

MINDI: (On stairs watching as Laurie is slammed through the wall by Shape she cocks her gun) LAURIE?! (Mindi reaches hole in wall the Shape has Laurie in the fetal position) Eat lead you fucking monster! (She shoots Michael at point blank range with gun Michael staggers back and falls out window) Laurie? (She runs over to Laurie)

LAURIE: Was that the boogeyman?

MINDI: (Giggles) Well in some sense yes- yes I guess that was (She looks out window to only see the ground print made by Michael's fall)

LAURIE: (Sniffles) It's all over Right?


	2. Paging Dr Denton

**Character List**

Laurie Strode- Avril Lavinge

Annie Brackett- Emma Watson

Micheal- Matthew McConaughey

Mindi 'Demesia' Loiffier- Jordana Brewster

Elderly Woman- Holland Taylor

Elderly Man- Vincent Pastore

Rylette DuPoint- Kimberly 'Lil Kim' Jones

Doctor Monroe Clark- Charlie Sheen

Doctor Stacey Denton- Denise Richards

Layla Clark- Shannyn Sossamon

Intern Geoffery- Cillian Murphy

Intern Mona- Christina Ricci

Scott Tramer- Scott Speedman

Kramer the Guard- Craig Robinson

Waitress/ Luna Van Der Klok- Brooke Burke

Intern Skye- Ellen Page

Nurse Kai- Meagan Good

Dr. Samuel Loomis- Ewan McGregor

Clover Destery- Beverly Mitchell

Lisa Denzop- Shawnee Smith

Laurie: age 15- Deborah Ann Woll

Claudia: age 20- Jennette McCurdy

Rylette: age 20- Kiely Williams

Annie: age 15- Evanna Lynch

Mr. Kline- Tom Cruise

Sheriff Lee Brackett- Regis Philbin

CSI Hayden Romero- David Alan Grier

CSI Lacey Thompson- Lauren Conrad

Detective Douglas Garretty- Terry Crews

Marion Chambers- Christina Applegate

Claudia Miranda Strode- Julia Stiles

Uncle Ty Bumpermann - Kevin James

Aunt Kait Bumpermann- Cheryl Hines

Talia Bumpermann- Ali Larter

Dean Mark Brackett- Alan Rickman

Mako Pamona- Emile Hirsh

Freddie Cutter- Jonah Hill

Bebe Sands- Kelly Monaco

Professor Duncan Southbaye- Yvette Nicole Brown

Horatio Cullum- Ryan Kwanten

Sadie Spitz- Emma Stone

Shasta Spitz- Lindy Booth

Sabella Spitz- Alyson Hannigan

Cade- Taylor Lautner

Lukas- Drake Bell

Professor Flannigan- Rutina Wesley

Officer Blaze Compton- Idris Elba

Officer Afton McMello- Tina Fey

Donna Gutterman- Anna Paquin

Foxtrot Frankie- Dmitry Chaplin

Quickstep Quinn- Cheryl Burke

Samba Sally- Karina Smirnoff

Mr. Kole- Morgan Freeman

Adam Stein- Sam Trammell

Isabella Myers- Edie Falco

We open with a teenage girl being assisted out of a ramshackle house by another teenage girl. Both are sporting bruises, cut, and slashes.

MINDI: (Mumbling to self) I shot him... I shot him... I shot him...

LAURIE: (Speaking gibberish) Her shneff la fore kay mnaklo

BRACKETT: (Pulling them over) Laurie? Mindi?

MINDI: (Mumbling still) I shot him... I shot him... I shot him...

BRACKETT: What?

LOOMIS: (Pulling up next to Brackett with Clover in passenger seat) What's going on?

MINDI: (Screaming beligerantly) Call the police! Tell the sheriff I shot him!

CLOVER: Michael? You shot Michael!

MINDI: Tell him he's still on the loose!

CLOVER: Death should've come to him instantly!

LOOMIS: You don't know what death is!

Another police car and an Ambulence pull over towards them. Michael is seen skulking about a few blocks off. He turns and sees a house with jack-o-lantern in it. An elderly woman is fixing a sandwich in the kitchen.

ELDERLY WOMAN: (Calling to man in parlour) Do you want mayonaisse on your sandwich?

ELDERLY MAN: (Gruffly stratching stubble on chin) Nah!

ELDERLY WOMAN: How bout mustard?

ELDERLY MAN: Yes!

ELDERLY WOMAN: Are you talking to me or the television again? (Michael walks in the parlour by way of the back door and strangles man with his bare hands) Well aren't you going to answer me? (She turns and Michael strangles her with his hands. The woman kicks wildly as she falls to the floor dead.)

Back at the Myers place.

MINDI: (Shouting from stretcher as she and Laurie are loaded into ambulence) I shot him! I shot him in the heart. I shot him!

CLOVER: I hope she hasn't miscarried...

LOOMIS: Poor child...

BRACKETT: (Running over) I just got a confirmed sighting. Adlock and Frothing Street. He couldn't have gotten very far, come on you two(Indicating Loomis and Clover)

Michael is pulling a knife from a cutting block as he hears a voice from the yard. A young girl is walking up to the house with a medical bag in hand.

LISA: (On phone) I'm sorry, Rylette! Jesus Christ! If I knew you were this wound up about it! Look after I check on the Elrons' I'll relieve you. (She hangs up) Bitch never shuts her cocksucker about her bullshit hours! (She enters parlour and see's Mr. Elron on the couch, dead) Well good your asleep (She reaches into her bag and takes out her blood pressure cuff) Alright (She places the cuff on his arm and searches for his pulse with her steithoscope) Thats wierd! (She places her hand over his heart and doesn't feel a pulse) Mrs. Elron, call an ambulence? (She awaits a reply as she performs CPR on Mr. Elron) Mrs. Elron!? (She peers over the couch and sees her slumped over the counter) Oh my God! (Shape jumps out at her and stabs her in the back)

In the ambulence which is on the highway.

SCOTT: Laurie? Can you hear me?

LAURIE: (Coming to) Don't let them put me to sleep. Don't let them put me to sleep.

SCOTT: It's ok.

MONA: Hey you know this chick?

SCOTT: Yea her name is Laurie Strode she goes to school with my little brother Ben.

MONA: (Crosses her arms) ...and this one? (Indicating Mindi)

SCOTT: (Looking over) Her? That's Mindi Loiffier... her father's the mayor.

MONA: Really? (The ambulance pulls into the hospital) This one took a horse tranquilizer... she was yamering on about something.

Outfront of the hospital two doctors help unload the screaming Laurie and hoarse Mindi out of the ambulence.

DR. DENTON: (Assisting Mona with Laurie) Patient's name?

MONA: Laurie Strode.

SCOTT: She is suffering from several knife wounds, a broken leg, two hairline fractures of the ribs, a torn miniscus, and a sprained wrist.

DR. CLARK: Is this the girl on the news?

DR. DENTON: Why is she screaming?

MONA: Post-Traumatic Srtess.

DR. DENTON: She has to be put under (They enter the elevator as Dr. Clark and Scotty wheel Mindi down the hall)

LAURIE: Nooooooo! Nooooo! (She squims in her bonds)

DR. DENTON: (As the elevator opens) Nurse!

RYLETTE: (Running towards them) Yes Dr. Denton?!

DR. DENTON: Clear the ER!

RYLETTE: Why?

DR. DENTON: Miss Strode is our primary concern!

RYLETTE: (Glancing at stretcher) Oh my God! Laurie!


	3. Dinner to go!

**Character List**

Laurie Strode- Avril Lavinge

Annie Brackett- Emma Watson

Micheal- Matthew McConaughey

Mindi 'Demesia' Loiffier- Jordana Brewster

Elderly Woman- Holland Taylor

Elderly Man- Vincent Pastore

Rylette DuPoint- Kimberly 'Lil Kim' Jones

Doctor Monroe Clark- Charlie Sheen

Doctor Stacey Denton- Denise Richards

Layla Clark- Shannyn Sossamon

Intern Geoffery- Cillian Murphy

Intern Mona- Christina Ricci

Scott Tramer- Scott Speedman

Kramer the Guard- Craig Robinson

Waitress/ Luna Van Der Klok- Brooke Burke

Intern Skye- Ellen Page

Nurse Kai- Meagan Good

Dr. Samuel Loomis- Ewan McGregor

Clover Destery- Beverly Mitchell

Lisa Denzop- Shawnee Smith

Laurie: age 15- Deborah Ann Woll

Claudia: age 20- Jennette McCurdy

Rylette: age 20- Kiely Williams

Annie: age 15- Evanna Lynch

Mr. Kline- Tom Cruise

Sheriff Lee Brackett- Regis Philbin

CSI Hayden Romero- David Alan Grier

CSI Lacey Thompson- Lauren Conrad

Detective Douglas Garretty- Terry Crews

Marion Chambers- Christina Applegate

Claudia Miranda Strode- Julia Stiles

Uncle Ty Bumpermann - Kevin James

Aunt Kait Bumpermann- Cheryl Hines

Talia Bumpermann- Ali Larter

Dean Mark Brackett- Alan Rickman

Mako Pamona- Emile Hirsh

Freddie Cutter- Jonah Hill

Bebe Sands- Kelly Monaco

Professor Duncan Southbaye- Yvette Nicole Brown

Horatio Cullum- Ryan Kwanten

Sadie Spitz- Emma Stone

Shasta Spitz- Lindy Booth

Sabella Spitz- Alyson Hannigan

Cade- Taylor Lautner

Lukas- Drake Bell

Professor Flannigan- Rutina Wesley

Officer Blaze Compton- Idris Elba

Officer Afton McMello- Tina Fey

Donna Gutterman- Anna Paquin

Foxtrot Frankie- Dmitry Chaplin

Quickstep Quinn- Cheryl Burke

Samba Sally- Karina Smirnoff

Mr. Kole- Morgan Freeman

Adam Stein- Sam Trammell

Isabella Myers- Edie Falco

Rylette is waiting outside the E.R holding her cellphone up to her ear.

RYLETTE: (Pacing around) Come on pick up!

Nearby in a resturant called _Le Fleur Petite_ Claudia and her boyfriend Adam Stien are busy eating their orders.

TELEVISION: We now go live on the scene with Tara Morris. Tara? _Thank you Carl. I'm ouside the 1300 block house on Sycamore Avenue where just half an hour ago a grisly discoverey has been made._

CLAUDIA: (Turning around) What? Sycamore Avenue? (Looking around) Ma'am! (She adresses the waitress) Could you turn it up! Thank you!

TELEVISION: _As if this night wasn't dangerous to begin with. I am being told that the infamous Michael Myers had escaped from Smith's Grove sanitarium two evenings ago, and returned to Haddonfield were he has murdered inside the house behind me five teenagers._

CLAUDIA: (Whispering) Laurie!

TELEVISION: _Now- hang on I'm recieving word that three teenagers escaped the bloody rampage and I am now getting confirmation on the deceased and the survivors. The five teenagers Myers has killed tonight are a Lynda Van Der Klok, a Bob Simms, a Paul Murdock, a Rochelle Williams and a Mindy Schaffer. Now the three teens who survived this horrific ordeal are Mindi Loiffier -the youngest daughter of mayor Tomas Loiffier-, Annabelle 'Annie' Brackett -Daughter of police sheriff Brackett who as many well remember lost his son to Myers that fateful night over ten years ago-, and Laurie Strode._

CLAUDIA: (Gasping for relief) Thank God! (She gets up)

ADAM: Where are you going?

CLAUDIA: My sister has just been through the scariest night of her life and I want to be there so when she wakes up shes not freaking out!

Back at the hospital.

KAI: (As a young intern walks in through the automatic door) Layla? What you doin' here girl?

LAYLA: (Fumbling through purse for her scrubs) I switched hours so I'm on the night shift now. Are my parents here?

KAI: They are at the E.R. cause some girls are are sliced up.

Brackett, Clover and Loomis are riding around in the patrol car.

BRACKETT: How long now?

LOOMIS: Shine a light there, by those trees.

CLOVER: (Yawning) Sam we've checked this block six times. Maybe we should-

LOOMIS: (Pointing) Look!

BRACKETT: What?

LOOMIS: Over there. Look, look. (A guy with Shape mask is walking slowly down the sidewalk)

CLOVER: What? Are you sure!

LOOMIS: (Gets out of the car and runs to him) Michael! (A crowd of pre-teens who just egged the house in front of them move in the way)

CLOVER: (As Loomis cocks his gun) Get down! (Teens drop down to sidewalk)

The guy in the mask looks back at them. He is hit by a car and plunges into the side of a truck and is burned in a fire.

BRACKET: (Running to the accident) Is it him?

CLOVER: (Running to pre-teens) Is everyone ok?

COP: (Pulling up we can't see his face) We found three bodies down the street.

BRACKETT: Where?!

COP: The Old Elron house!

BRACKETT: What?!

CLOVER: We were way off! SHIT!! (Covers her mouth)

Brackett, Clover, and Loomis get into the police car and drive off.

Back at the E.R.

RYLETTE: (To Kai) Have you heard from Claudia?

KAI: No... and where is Lisa? That girl is 'sposed to take your shift!

RYLETTE: (Crossing arms) I'm not leaving until Laurie is out of the E.R. (The light over the doors leading to E.R. flickers off as the two doctors and the two interns walk out with Laurie asleep)

DR. DENTON: (Adressing Rylette) Nurse, could you reach Miss Strode's relatives?

RYLETTE: I tried reaching her sister, Claudia the intern.

DR. DENTON: What about her parents?

RYLETTE: The news confimed they were the two who were suposed to come here after the car accident but they think Myer's caused their crash so their bodies are evidence.

DR. DENTON: Oh my! Try Claudia again.

RYLETTE: Yes Dr. Denton.

In The break room the interns are all getting a cup of coffee before the start of the night shift as the Guard named Kramer starts his duties.

GEOFFREY: (Sipping his coffee) Well who whats to flip a coin for patients?

SCOTT: (Alright) Anyone got a coin

MONA: (Pulls out coinpurse) Here's a nickel!

SCOTT: (Recieves nickel) Heads or Tails!

LAYLA: What about the mayor's daughter?

SCOTT: Kai is keeping her under evaluation until Lisa arrives.

MONA: Alright I call heads with Geoff

SKYE: Then I got tails with Scott.

LAYLA: What about me?

SKYE: Your mom wants you to get Miss Strode's medical records tranfered since she goes to Crystalwood Clinic.

LAYLA: (Grumbling as she exits) Why do I get the boring assignments?

GEOFFREY: Flip the damn coin!

SCOTT: Okay this is for Laurie... (He flips the nickel and it flies into the air then retuns to Scott's hand were he covers it and flips it on his other palm) ...and it's... (he removes his hand) ...Tails!

SKYE: (Celebrating with a boo-ya hand gesture) Nice! (The interns disperse)

SCOTT: Alright then...

SKYE: (Walking down hall with Scott) So... do you want first watch?

SCOTT: Uhh... I have to do something for Dr. Clark first (He goes further down the hall as Skye walks into Luarie's room)

SKYE: Hi there Laurie, I'm Skye and I'll be you intern.

LAURIE: (Weakly) Hi there Skye the intern.

SKYE: (Giggling) So do you need anything?

LAURIE: (Thinking as she gazes out the window) The remote for the T.V.

SKYE: Oh ya! (She grabs the remote and turns it on)

TELEVISION: For the next few minutes I'm gonna show you how to make money with silly putty!

SKYE: What channel?

LAURIE: The news...

After channeling the television she hands Laurie the remote.

TELEVISON: We are standing outside the home of Victor and Hellena Elron a sixty year old couple found stangled to death in their home. Along with the Elrons a nurse: Lisa Denzop-

SKYE: Lisa?

TELEVISION: -Found with her neck slit wide open.

SKYE: (Turning around) Will you excuse me for one second?

LAURIE: (Looks over as the intern exits the room looking rather crestfallen) Wait!

SKYE: (Reentering) Ya...

LAURIE: You know that girl... don't you?

SKYE: Lisa Denzop is... was a nurse here... (She turns) I'll be back in a little bit... (She exits)

LAURIE: (Thinking) Wait... (She turns up the volume looking horrified)

TELEVISION: The police believe the slayings are the work of Michael Myers who earlier this evening was responsible for the deaths of five teenagers and the hospitalization of two more.

LAURIE: (Drops remote) Oh Fuck!


	4. Sounds Lovely

**Character List**

Laurie Strode- Avril Lavinge

Annie Brackett- Emma Watson

Micheal- Matthew McConaughey

Mindi 'Demesia' Loiffier- Jordana Brewster

Elderly Woman- Holland Taylor

Elderly Man- Vincent Pastore

Rylette DuPoint- Kimberly 'Lil Kim' Jones

Doctor Monroe Clark- Charlie Sheen

Doctor Stacey Denton- Denise Richards

Layla Clark- Shannyn Sossamon

Intern Geoffery- Cillian Murphy

Intern Mona- Christina Ricci

Scott Tramer- Scott Speedman

Kramer the Guard- Craig Robinson

Waitress/ Luna Van Der Klok- Brooke Burke

Intern Skye- Ellen Page

Nurse Kai- Meagan Good

Dr. Samuel Loomis- Ewan McGregor

Clover Destery- Beverly Mitchell

Lisa Denzop- Shawnee Smith

Laurie: age 15- Deborah Ann Woll

Claudia: age 20- Jennette McCurdy

Rylette: age 20- Kiely Williams

Annie: age 15- Evanna Lynch

Mr. Kline- Tom Cruise

Sheriff Lee Brackett- Regis Philbin

CSI Hayden Romero- David Alan Grier

CSI Lacey Thompson- Lauren Conrad

Detective Douglas Garretty- Terry Crews

Marion Chambers- Christina Applegate

Claudia Miranda Strode- Julia Stiles

Uncle Ty Bumpermann - Kevin James

Aunt Kait Bumpermann- Cheryl Hines

Talia Bumpermann- Ali Larter

Dean Mark Brackett- Alan Rickman

Mako Pamona- Emile Hirsh

Freddie Cutter- Jonah Hill

Bebe Sands- Kelly Monaco

Professor Duncan Southbaye- Yvette Nicole Brown

Horatio Cullum- Ryan Kwanten

Sadie Spitz- Emma Stone

Shasta Spitz- Lindy Booth

Sabella Spitz- Alyson Hannigan

Cade- Taylor Lautner

Lukas- Drake Bell

Professor Flannigan- Rutina Wesley

Officer Blaze Compton- Idris Elba

Officer Afton McMello- Tina Fey

Donna Gutterman- Anna Paquin

Foxtrot Frankie- Dmitry Chaplin

Quickstep Quinn- Cheryl Burke

Samba Sally- Karina Smirnoff

Mr. Kole- Morgan Freeman

Adam Stein- Sam Trammell

Isabella Myers- Edie Falco

Outside a bar called _Tromelto's _Adam is stumbling towards his car as the shape walks towards him.

ADAM: (Fumbling to find his keys in his pocket) Ah horsefucker! (The Shape taps him on the shoulder) What is it? (He turns) Ha! Trick or Treat! Uhh... I don't got no Treat so heres a trick. Watch as I make your mask disappear off your fucking face! (Shape grabs Adam and shoves his head through his car window)

The shape opens his car and shoves Adam's body in the backseat as it waltzes to the drives side door. Once inside he turns the ignition where the radio is already been turned on to the news station.

RADIO: We are recieving confirmation the young boy, Tommy Doyal, who earlier this evening was involved with the Myer's case is dead he died while being transported to St. Benedict's Children's Hospital due to a punctured lung. Doyal and his neighbor Lindsey Wallace were being watched by the suvivor Laurie Strode. Strode and her friends Annabelle Brackett, and Mindi Loiffier are being treated at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital (The shape exits onto route 7)

Back at the hospital Skye returns to the room with Rylette.

RYLETTE: (Crying) Laurie! (She runs over to her)

LAURIE: Rylette?

RYLETTE: I'll take it from here Skye!

SKYE: (Leaves and heads down the hall towards front desk) Hey Kai!

KAI: Not now Skye if I don't get thi swork down Dr. Denton will skewer me!

SKYE: (Breaths heavily) So...

KAI: (In a dangerous tone) Skye...!

CLAUDIA: (Running in) Where is she!?

SKYE: Laurie?

CLAUDIA: Yes!

KAI: (Without looking away from computer or taking fingers away from keyboard) Down the hall Room 611!

CLAUDIA: (Running down hall) Thanks!

SKYE: So... Why don't we ever hang out!

KAI: (Looks up rather agitated) Skye if you leave me alone for the rest of the shift... (Thinks) ... (Mumbling) I... g... s...p...n... w... y...

SKYE: What was that?

KAI: I'll go- (She strains to say the next word) sh-opp-ing (Quickly) with you!

SKYE: Yay! (Her pager goes off) See ya!

In Laurie's room Claudia and Laurie are hugging and crying.

CLAUDIA: I'm sorry I made you take Sandra trick or treating. If I took her and not go on my stupid date I would've had my phone on!

LAURIE: (Stopping her tears) I didn't... take her she asked to go with her friends!

CLAUDIA: That doesn't matter what matter is that your safe!

SCOTT: (Wanders in) Knock knock!

RYLETTE: Why are you here?

CLAUDIA: Oh I'm sorry Ry! I paged him to keep her company while I change, but I forgot to repage him after I noticed you were here.

SCOTT: So...

CLAUDIA: Laurie?

LAURIE: Come in (Claudia leaves)

SCOTT: Could I get you something to drink?

LAURIE: That'd be nice.

SCOTT: Maybe a Coke?

LAURIE: (Smiling) Sounds Lovely...

KAI: (Knocking on door) Visiting hours are over.

RYLETTE: Come on Scott we gotta let Laurie get to sleep.

SCOTT: (Mouthing) I'll be back.

On route 7 the shape drives down the street and takes a left down a street where a sign reads: Haddonfield Memorial Hospital.

Back in the break room.

GEOFFREY: I sure could go for a pizza right now.

MONA: Where were you? You were suposed to watch Annie while I went to get a snack!

GEOFFREY: Change you tampon already! It's not like she's gonna wake up soon!

MONA: Well I guess you right...

LAYLA: (Poking head in) have either of you seen Kramer?

MONA: Not since he started his shift.

GEOFFREY: Did you try the guard house?

LAYLA: Good idea! (She walks off)

MONA: It's a good thing her parents are the doctors.

GEOFFREY: Yes!

LAYLA: (Walks outside to guard shack as the shape in Adam's car pulls into lot behind them) Kramer!

In Laurie's room Scott walks in with coke.

LAURIE: (Grabs her pillow thinking Scott is the shape) He-yuh! (She slams him)

SCOTT: Laurie it's me Scott! (He hands Laurie her coke)

LAURIE: Thanks! (Scott turns to door) Don't leave!

SCOTT: Why?

LAURIE: I'm scared!

SCOTT: Of what? (Laurie points to the muted television which has a bright headline with Michael Myers name) Him? Psshaw, he isn't coming... He doesn't even know your here.

LAURIE: Why me? I mean, why me?

KAI: (Entering) Scott when I say visiting hours are over... THERE OVER!! (She exits while pulling Scott by his ear)


	5. Power Outage

**Character List**

Laurie Strode- Avril Lavinge

Annie Brackett- Emma Watson

Micheal- Matthew McConaughey

Mindi 'Demesia' Loiffier- Jordana Brewster

Elderly Woman- Holland Taylor

Elderly Man- Vincent Pastore

Rylette DuPoint- Kimberly 'Lil Kim' Jones

Doctor Monroe Clark- Charlie Sheen

Doctor Stacey Denton- Denise Richards

Layla Clark- Shannyn Sossamon

Intern Geoffery- Cillian Murphy

Intern Mona- Christina Ricci

Scott Tramer- Scott Speedman

Kramer the Guard- Craig Robinson

Waitress/ Luna Van Der Klok- Brooke Burke

Intern Skye- Ellen Page

Nurse Kai- Meagan Good

Dr. Samuel Loomis- Ewan McGregor

Clover Destery- Beverly Mitchell

Lisa Denzop- Shawnee Smith

Laurie: age 15- Deborah Ann Woll

Claudia: age 20- Jennette McCurdy

Rylette: age 20- Kiely Williams

Annie: age 15- Evanna Lynch

Mr. Kline- Tom Cruise

Sheriff Lee Brackett- Regis Philbin

CSI Hayden Romero- David Alan Grier

CSI Lacey Thompson- Lauren Conrad

Detective Douglas Garretty- Terry Crews

Marion Chambers- Christina Applegate

Claudia Miranda Strode- Julia Stiles

Uncle Ty Bumpermann - Kevin James

Aunt Kait Bumpermann- Cheryl Hines

Talia Bumpermann- Ali Larter

Dean Mark Brackett- Alan Rickman

Mako Pamona- Emile Hirsh

Freddie Cutter- Jonah Hill

Bebe Sands- Kelly Monaco

Professor Duncan Southbaye- Yvette Nicole Brown

Horatio Cullum- Ryan Kwanten

Sadie Spitz- Emma Stone

Shasta Spitz- Lindy Booth

Sabella Spitz- Alyson Hannigan

Cade- Taylor Lautner

Lukas- Drake Bell

Professor Flannigan- Rutina Wesley

Officer Blaze Compton- Idris Elba

Officer Afton McMello- Tina Fey

Donna Gutterman- Anna Paquin

Foxtrot Frankie- Dmitry Chaplin

Quickstep Quinn- Cheryl Burke

Samba Sally- Karina Smirnoff

Mr. Kole- Morgan Freeman

Adam Stein- Sam Trammell

Isabella Myers- Edie Falco

Layla and Kramer are talking at the guard shack.

LAYLA: (Tossing her hair) So I was wondering if I could move my car into the garage? Before it rains.

KRAMER: It's soposed to rain?

LAYLA: Oh yeah loads of rain...

KRAMER: Alright go ahead.

LAYLA: Aren't you gonna open the-

KRAMER: It's been up this whole time.

LAYLA: Oh alright. (She walks over to her car)

Back in Laurie's room Claudia is trying to take Laurie's blood pressure.

CLAUDIA: (Pumping) Laurie... (Reading gage) Jesus Christ your blood pressure is 190 over 70.

LAURIE: Is that bad?

CLAUDIA: Uhh... Yeah, you gotta calm down. Who is Sandra staying with? (She picks up her phone)

LAURIE: Conner Franklin...

CLAUDIA: Hmm... I don't quite know the Franklin's home phone number (She gets up)

LAURIE: Where are you going?

CLAUDIA: Their's a phonebook in the break room... (She exits) What was his fathers name? Nigel? Norm? Nathan?

Outside the shape watchs from the corner as Layla parks her car on the second floor.

LAYLA: (Looking around) I guess I'm the only car parked here? (She spot's Adam's car down the lot with a trail of blood leading away from it)

ADAM: (Half alive crawling to Layla) Help me!

LAYLA: Ahhh! (She backs up and falls over the side)

The shape walks over to Adam.

ADAM: (Gasping) HELP! ME! (The shape slices his back and he finishes him with a stb through his heart)

KRAMER: (Hearing Layla fall) What's going on? (He spots Layla ten feet away) Oh my God!

LAYLA: He- he- he-

KRAMER: Don't move I'm going for help (He runs into the shape)

LAYLA: KRAMER!! (She watches as the shape lunges for his neck) No! (The shape smashes his skull on the concrete garage)

As soon as his head made contact with the wall it began to rain.

LAYLA: (Sobbing) Kramer!? (The shape does a 360 and heads towards Layla) No! (She has snot and tears streaming down her face) No! No! N-! (He stops on her face until her head caves in)

Inside the break room.

CLAUDIA: (Holding up phone) Damn, it's dead! (She grabs the telephone on the wall) Franklin, Ned. (She dial the number)

DR. CLARK: (Entering) Claudia? What are you doing? Your not on shift.

CLAUDIA: (Shushing him) Hi! Uhh... Conner? This is Sandra mom Miss Strode. Could you put one of you parents on. Thank you! (She covers the reciever) Well I'm here cause my sister is in a hospital bed with a shitload of injuries so I thought I should just help out around here.

DR. CLARK: Okey Dokey!

CLAUDIA: (Speaking into phone) Hi Sharon? It's Claudia Strode and- Yes I'm okay. It's my sister Laurie- Oh you know.

Outside Dr. Clark is having a smoke.

DR. CLARK: (Looking over at shape dressed in Kramer's uniform) Hey Kramer? Have you seen Layla. Her mother wants a word with her (The shape doesn't respond) Hey Kramer! (He walks over) Hey dickwad! (The shape turns and grabs the wet doctor and throws him into the powerbox)

CLAUDIA: (Inside) Hello? (The lights go off) Fuck me. Skye!

SKYE: (Running down dark hallway) Yes.

CLAUDIA: Go get my key to the backup genorator room, It's in Laurie's room.

SKYE: (Runs in opposite direction) Whats with this? (She enters Laurie's room)

LAURIE What's wrong with the power?

SKYE: Nothing for you to get worked up about (She grabs the key) There you are you little bastard!(She closes the door behind her)

In the morgue a sheet is moved off of the burned up trick-or-treaters body.

LOOMIS: (To coroner) Thank you that'll be all.

Loomis, Clover, and Brackett examine the burnt carcas.

BRACKETT: (Talking over radio) This is Brackett!

RADIO: _Sheriff we found a body over by Tromelto's tavern I.D.'d as Lilly Tromelto, the barkeeps daughter._

BRACKETT: Is Rufus there.

RADIO:_ No but we have a witness report saying that there was one guy she had to toss out, an Adam Trammell._

BRACKETT: Alright, I want a discription of Trammell's car and put Dandrell on the case.

RADIO:_ Can do._

CLOVER: (Her cellphone rings) Hello? What? Are you sure? Alright (She hangs up) What did the coroner say again?

LOOMIS: It's difficult to examine. Even the gums are charred but no fillings. Young. maybe seventeen, eighteen.

CLOVER: Shit!

LOOMIS: What?

CLOVER: That was my old friend Izzy. She said her nephew Ben Tramer has gone missing. She said he was going to egg some guys house with some friends.

BRACKETT: And?

CLOVER: They were gonna egg the house those teens were in front of.

BRACKETT: Damn! (He gets on radio) I want a sweep from Chestnut South to the bypass. I want every street, every house, every backyard checked for Myers, and no one breaks until this bastard is caught or dead.

RADIO: _Got it_.

The three leave.


	6. I Like Pie!

**Character List**

Laurie Strode- Avril Lavinge

Annie Brackett- Emma Watson

Micheal- Matthew McConaughey

Mindi 'Demesia' Loiffier- Jordana Brewster

Elderly Woman- Holland Taylor

Elderly Man- Vincent Pastore

Rylette DuPoint- Kimberly 'Lil Kim' Jones

Doctor Monroe Clark- Charlie Sheen

Doctor Stacey Denton- Denise Richards

Layla Clark- Shannyn Sossamon

Intern Geoffery- Cillian Murphy

Intern Mona- Christina Ricci

Scott Tramer- Scott Speedman

Kramer the Guard- Craig Robinson

Waitress/ Luna Van Der Klok- Brooke Burke

Intern Skye- Ellen Page

Nurse Kai- Meagan Good

Dr. Samuel Loomis- Ewan McGregor

Clover Destery- Beverly Mitchell

Lisa Denzop- Shawnee Smith

Laurie: age 15- Deborah Ann Woll

Claudia: age 20- Jennette McCurdy

Rylette: age 20- Kiely Williams

Annie: age 15- Evanna Lynch

Mr. Kline- Tom Cruise

Sheriff Lee Brackett- Regis Philbin

CSI Hayden Romero- David Alan Grier

CSI Lacey Thompson- Lauren Conrad

Detective Douglas Garretty- Terry Crews

Marion Chambers- Christina Applegate

Claudia Miranda Strode- Julia Stiles

Uncle Ty Bumpermann - Kevin James

Aunt Kait Bumpermann- Cheryl Hines

Talia Bumpermann- Ali Larter

Dean Mark Brackett- Alan Rickman

Mako Pamona- Emile Hirsh

Freddie Cutter- Jonah Hill

Bebe Sands- Kelly Monaco

Professor Duncan Southbaye- Yvette Nicole Brown

Horatio Cullum- Ryan Kwanten

Sadie Spitz- Emma Stone

Shasta Spitz- Lindy Booth

Sabella Spitz- Alyson Hannigan

Cade- Taylor Lautner

Lukas- Drake Bell

Professor Flannigan- Rutina Wesley

Officer Blaze Compton- Idris Elba

Officer Afton McMello- Tina Fey

Donna Gutterman- Anna Paquin

Foxtrot Frankie- Dmitry Chaplin

Quickstep Quinn- Cheryl Burke

Samba Sally- Karina Smirnoff

Mr. Kole- Morgan Freeman

Adam Stein- Sam Trammell

Isabella Myers- Edie Falco

Back at the hospital Mona is in the hallway when the power returns.

KAI: (Exit's Annie's room) How's Miss Loiffier?

MONA: Dr. Denton just paged me saying she awoke.

KAI: Good. (She turns down the hallway as a patient bell next to the newborn room rings) I'm not getting that!

MONA: (Walks over to the room were the bell was rung) Well I didn't know we had an extra guest? (She laughs and walks into a room with a stethoscope) So what is ailing you mister?

GEOFFREY: (From under covers with a cheesey Elvis accent) Presley, and I gotta achey brakey heart!

MONA: (Cuddles up next to him) Oh boy this shift is so boring (She traces his abs) I didn't think training to become a doctor would be so (She lifts up his pants) Long and hard.

GEOFFREY: (Pulling her hand out of his pants) Let's go down to the therepy room.

MONA: Are you insane Kai would kill me if I left the babies.

GEOFFREY: Oh... (Thinking) Doesn't Skye owe you for saving that one patient who was gonna give the hospital a large fund.

MONA: No I can't have her watch the newborns while you and I take a dip in the Pool.

GEOFFREY: You know I'm kinda cold from getting that transpant heart for Dr. Denton earlier.

MONA: So they do store the tranplant organs in the freezer.

GEOFFREY: Maybe, we can warm up in the jacuzzi.

MONA: Maybe... (Geoffrey nibbles on her ear) I'll meet you over there, just let me turn on the mobiles before I get Skye over here alright?

Back in Laurie's room Skye is talking to Laurie to keep her mind of Michael Myers.

LAURIE: Why the fuck is the genorator making everything so dim?

SKYE: I was asking Dr. Denton the same thing the other day and she said if every light was on full blast with the genorator's electricity it would blow up.

LAURIE: (Giggling) So how are Annie and Mindi doing?

SKYE: Annie's awake and Mindi's awake to.

LAURIE: Good.

SKYE: (Her pager goes off) I gotta go Mona want me to cover for her. I'll get Rylette and Claudia.

LAURIE: Thanks!

Meanwhile, Dr. Denton is doing some paperwork when she gets hungry.

DR. DENTON: (Her stomach rumbles) Hmm... Layla's pie! (She gets up and exits her room passing the nursery were Mona is finishing up cranking the last mobile) Mona? (She taps on the glass softly) Mona? (Mona exits the nursery)

MONA: (Whispering) Yes Dr. Denton?

DR. DENTON: (Whispering back) I'm going downstairs to get a slice of Layla's pie would you like me to bring you a slice?

MONA: Uhh... Thanks, but I need to finish some birth records. During the outage I lost the last rows data and I need to rewrite it.

DR. DENTON: Ahh... as you were (Dr. Denton walks over to the elevator and presses the second floor button) Gonna get me some pie! (The door opens two floors below) Gonna get some pie! (She enters the conference room and walks over to the fridge where the shape waits from behind) Alright pie time! (She opens the fridge as the shape emerges from behind the fridge) Mmm... Pie! (She closes the door not even noticing the shape) Alright! (The shape grabs her hair and she drops the pie) Oww! (She pulls away) What the fuck!? Monroe? (She turns and gasps as the shape grabs her hair again and slams her face into the pie) I can't breathe! (He holds her down until she grows limp and unresponsive)

In the therepy room in the basement Geoffrey waits at the edge of the pool with a towel around his waste. His pager goes off.

GEOFFREY: (Answering pager) Geoffrey! Yes Kai I made the bed! I tossed the blanket into the laundry bin! Bye!

Michael is walking down the hall.

CLAUDIA: Sorry kid-o I gotta check on Mindi real quick okay.

RYLETTE: And I gotta finish some paperwork.

After a few minutes of silence and being alone Scott walks into Laurie's room.

SCOTT: Hey Laurie!

LAURIE: Scott?

SCOTT: I was wondering if you wanted something to eat.

LAURIE: (She thinks) Umm... sure maybe some cereal?

SCOTT: I think there's some in the conference room... Cherrio's, Fruit Loops, or Frosted Flakes.

LAURIE: Frosted Flakes.

SCOTT: Alright I'll be right back.

LAURIE: (Turns on the television)

TELEVISION: _We are now recieving confirmation that Myer's must've fled for the police have searched the entire area with no sign of Myers. Authorities believe he may have fled to the Eastern part of Haddonfield._

LAURIE: (Drops the remote and presses the nurse's assistance button) Come on! (After two minutes without help Laurie gets up out of bed and leaves her room)

Down in the therepy room Mona and Geoffrey are sitting on the edge of the jacuzzi.

GEOFFREY: (Kissing Mona's neck) I have a secret I feel I should share with you...

MONA: (Moaning a little) Yes!

GEOFFREY: (Stops) I'm a virgin.

MONA: (Giggles) Really?

GEOFFREY: Why are you laughing?

MONA: (Stops a little) You know those kids who were killed earlier today?

GEOFFREY: Yeah?

MONA: Michael Myers killed most of them while they were doing it.

GEOFFREY: I'm a little embarassed... (He blushes)

MONA: Why? You shouldn't be embarassed about being a virgin.

GEOFFREY: It's not that... (He looks away)

MONA: (Not fully understanding) What? Is everything... (Whispers) the right size?

GEOFFREY: (Is now extremely red) A little...

MONA: It's not that bad lots of men are a bit- (Geoffrey romoves his towel) -Larger than average! Why are you embarassed of that- that- that seven inches of pleasure.

GEOFFREY: (Submerging himself) Seven and a half inches!

MONA: (Removes her towel) It's okay I'm a double D so were both large in some areas. (She submerges herself)It's hot (The two kiss) Are you ready? (Geoffrey nods) Alright! (She hops on his dick)

In the other room Michael turns up the heat all the way up to one hundred and ten. Next to the thermometer there is a sign that reads: HYDROTHERAPY POOL WATER TEMPERATURE NOT TO EXCEED 100 DEGREES F.

MONA: Your not a virgin anymore... it's so hot in here.

GEOFFREY: It's soposed to be hot!

MONA: Why don't you go check.

GEOFFREY: Lets make a trade... (The shape locks the door)

MONA: (Biting her nail) What did you have in mind?

GEOFFREY: Putting this (He gestures to his penis) in another hole?

MONA: Alright, get up! (Geoffrey stands up and dries himself off before Mona begins to blow him) Now! (She put his member in her mouth)

GEOFFREY: (Shudders) Oh God!

Michael enters from the other room and scares Geoffrey.

GEOFFREY: (Sees knife) Oh My God! (He ejaculates in her mouth)

Michael gets in the jacuzzi and stabs Mona in the neck and since Geoffrey was in her mouth his cock was sliced down the middle. When Michael receded his knife it was covered in blood and gizz.

GEOFFREY: (Falls over)


	7. A Gruesome Finding

**Character List**

Laurie Strode- Avril Lavinge

Annie Brackett- Emma Watson

Micheal- Matthew McConaughey

Mindi 'Demesia' Loiffier- Jordana Brewster

Elderly Woman- Holland Taylor

Elderly Man- Vincent Pastore

Rylette DuPoint- Kimberly 'Lil Kim' Jones

Doctor Monroe Clark- Charlie Sheen

Doctor Stacey Denton- Denise Richards

Layla Clark- Shannyn Sossamon

Intern Geoffery- Cillian Murphy

Intern Mona- Christina Ricci

Scott Tramer- Scott Speedman

Kramer the Guard- Craig Robinson

Waitress/ Luna Van Der Klok- Brooke Burke

Intern Skye- Ellen Page

Nurse Kai- Meagan Good

Dr. Samuel Loomis- Ewan McGregor

Clover Destery- Beverly Mitchell

Lisa Denzop- Shawnee Smith

Laurie: age 15- Deborah Ann Woll

Claudia: age 20- Jennette McCurdy

Rylette: age 20- Kiely Williams

Annie: age 15- Evanna Lynch

Mr. Kline- Tom Cruise

Sheriff Lee Brackett- Regis Philbin

CSI Hayden Romero- David Alan Grier

CSI Lacey Thompson- Lauren Conrad

Detective Douglas Garretty- Terry Crews

Marion Chambers- Christina Applegate

Claudia Miranda Strode- Julia Stiles

Uncle Ty Bumpermann - Kevin James

Aunt Kait Bumpermann- Cheryl Hines

Talia Bumpermann- Ali Larter

Dean Mark Brackett- Alan Rickman

Mako Pamona- Emile Hirsh

Freddie Cutter- Jonah Hill

Bebe Sands- Kelly Monaco

Professor Duncan Southbaye- Yvette Nicole Brown

Horatio Cullum- Ryan Kwanten

Sadie Spitz- Emma Stone

Shasta Spitz- Lindy Booth

Sabella Spitz- Alyson Hannigan

Cade- Taylor Lautner

Lukas- Drake Bell

Professor Flannigan- Rutina Wesley

Officer Blaze Compton- Idris Elba

Officer Afton McMello- Tina Fey

Donna Gutterman- Anna Paquin

Foxtrot Frankie- Dmitry Chaplin

Quickstep Quinn- Cheryl Burke

Samba Sally- Karina Smirnoff

Mr. Kole- Morgan Freeman

Adam Stein- Sam Trammell

Isabella Myers- Edie Falco

SCOTT: (Returning with cereal) Laurie! (No response) Laurie? (He notices she is missing) Laurie! (He runs down the hall and bumps into Claudia and Rylette)

RYLETTE: Whats wrong?

CLAUDIA: We heard you scream!

SCOTT: Laurie's gone!

CLAUDIA: What?

RYLETTE: (Thinking) Calm down... Scott check the fifth and sixth floor. Claudia check the Fourth, the Third, and this floor. I got the Ground floor, and the Basement. And don't tell Kai!

Upstairs on the fourth floor Laurie is limping down the hall towards Annie's room.

SKYE: (As Laurie passes) Laurie! (She gets up and stops her) What's going on?

LAURIE: (Sobbing) He- He's coming for us!

SKYE: (Holding her still) Who?

LAURIE: Michael Myers!

SKYE: That's crazy!

In Laurie's room, Michael walks in with a knife. He stabs the bed repeatedly with the knife. He pulls the covers off to reveal it was just a blanket shaped like a person. He exits the room and Claudia has just exited a room around the corner. When he hears the door slam he thinks its Laurie.

CLAUDIA: (Over Pager to Rylette) Did you find Laurie?

RYLETTE: No.

CLAUDIA: Keep me posted (The shape turn the hall) Laurie? (She turns) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (She runs down the hall toward the conferece room) Oh My God! (She opens the door to find Dr. Denton's body sprawled on the floor)

Claudia runs around Dr. Denton's body towards the door on the opposite side of the room, it's locked.

CLAUDIA: Come on, open! (She fumbles for her key) Yes! (She opens the door and Michael pulls her back in and holds her against the fridge) Your not getting Laurie!

He pulls her up. She drops her pager as her feet dangle while she gasps for air until she losses conciousness.

Meanwhile, Skye is keeping Laurie with her.

LAURIE: He could be killing Annie or Mindi right now!

SKYE: (Slapping her across the face) Calm down! I'm going to show you Annie and Mindi are okay! (Skye takes her over to Annie's room)

LAURIE: What if he's in there?

SKYE: If he was in there she would've hit the button (She opens the door) Annie?

Annie is sitting down on her bed sipping her water.

ANNIE: (Weakly) Hey... Laurie? Holy Shit you look like you've seen a ghost...

LAURIE: (Laughing) I think I did.

ANNIE: Skye?

SKYE: Yes?

ANNIE: Where's Lynda?

Laurie and Skye look at each other.

ANNIE: (Giggles nervously) What?

LAURIE: Annie... Lynda's-

SKYE: (Her pager goes off) Yeah?

RYLETTE: I can't reach Claudia and-

SKYE: You lost Laurie?

RYLETTE: Is she with you?

SKYE: Yes.

RYLETTE: Thank God!

SKYE: I'll get her back soon. (She hangs up)

LAURIE: Did she say Claudia's missing?

SKYE: Yeah but she barely has her pager on to begin with.

ANNIE: You came to see me with a broken leg (She points to her cast)

SKYE: I'm gonna take you back to your room!

LAURIE: (Waving) By Annie.

ANNIE: Bye.

The Shape now on the ground floor walks down the hallway towards Mindi's room. Mindi is rubbing her baby bump. It was nothing short of a miracle that the baby was still alive and healthy. Michael barges into Mindi's room and Mindi jumps out of bed and tries to escape through the window. Michael grabs her foot and pulls her down.

MINDI: I shot you! You should be dead! (Michael prepares to slice her neck when Claudia hits him over the head with a moniter)

CLAUDIA: (Helping Mindi up) Let's go! (The two run out of the room and Claudia's heel breaks causing her to fall over) Shit! (Michael walks over to her while Mindi runs away) Fuck! (Michael stabs her repeatedly)

MINDI: (Turning the hall) HELP!! (She bumps into Kai) Please, help... he-he killed her! He killed her!

KAI: (Worried) What? Who killed who now?

MINDI: (Hysterical) Michael killed Claudia!

KAI: What? Where? (The two go around the corner)

MINDI: No!

KAI: Calm down! Theres no one here.

MINDI: What?

KAI: You probably dreamed Michael Myers killed Claudia and ran out. Now let me take you back to your room.

MINDI: What? No!

KAI: Come on it's okay.

MINDI: (Pleading) Noooooooooooooooooo! (Kai opens the door and forces Mindi into bed) Alright try to get some sleep (She closes the door behind her and Michael is revealed) Nurse!

KAI: (In the Hallway) Their's no one here Mindi!

Michael goes over to Mindi and Slices her throat wide open.

Upstairs Skye is escorting Laurie back to her room.

SKYE: (Her pager goes off) Hello?

KAI: Skye what is going on?

SKYE: What do you mean?

KAI: I can't get a hold of Geoffrey, Mona, Layla, Kramer, or Claudia. Mindi is crying about some bull that Michael Myers got- hang on!

RYLETTE: (Over Claudia's pager in conference room) Claudia? Claudia?! Where the hell are you gurl!? (Laurie walks up to the conference room) Claudia? God damn!

LAURIE: (Seeing doctor Denton's dead body sprawled on floor) Sk- Skye! (She slips on the pie surrounding the floor) Shit!

SKYE: (Walking in) What is... it? (Apon seeing the scene Michael appears behind her)

LAURIE: (Screaming) Skye! (Skye turns around as Michael beheads her with a surgical saw) SKYE!!

Michael steps over Skye's body as Laurie struggles to crawl away. He grabs her non-casted foot and using her other foot she sweeps his leg from underneath and he slips in the pie. Laurie gets up as quickly as she can; carefully getting around Dr. Denton's corpse. Once on the other side of the conference room she exits through the open doorway limping as fast as she can. She remembers Annie and Mindi having two floors between them she thinks about who to save first.

LAURIE: If I get Annie he'll kill Mindi and if I get Mindi he'll get Annie!

She runs to the stairs and Michael grabs her gown. To get him off she slips out of it and heads upstairs in her bra and panties. She plows through a door and limps down the hall towards Annie's room. She is panting hard and knocking things over. Turning the corner she hears the door to the stairwell slam shut. She turns once more and heads to the maternity wing. Limping as fast as she can she feels surrounded as Michael omnious breathing gets louder. She passes the nursery and stops short. She limps over to the desk and searches for a pair of keys. She is triumphant in her search. After locking the nursery door she screams as Michael turns the corner into the maternity wing. She makes it to Annie's room and rushes in.

ANNIE: (In the middle of eating ice cream she notices Laurie in her lingere) I'm not in the mood...

LAURIE: (Locking door) This is no time to joke!

ANNIE: What's wrong?

LAURIE: (Grabs gown on coat rack) We gotta get outta here!

ANNIE: Answer my question!

LAURIE: (Listening at door for the insipid breathing) "He's" here.

ANNIE: You just locked us in! How do you expect to get out?

LAURIE: (Shushes) Be Quiet... (She unlocks the door and waits next to it while sitting on the floor) Come here... (Annie stands next to her)

Michael enters to room as soon as he takes a step in Laurie leg sweeps him once more. Michael stumbles and the two make their escape.

ANNIE: (Supporting Laurie) Come on!

LAURIE: We gotta get Mindi, Ry and Kai!

ANNIE: Laurie I know their important to you but- WE GOTTA GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!!


	8. An Inconsistancy

**Character List**

Laurie Strode- Avril Lavinge

Annie Brackett- Emma Watson

Micheal- Matthew McConaughey

Mindi 'Demesia' Loiffier- Jordana Brewster

Elderly Woman- Holland Taylor

Elderly Man- Vincent Pastore

Rylette DuPoint- Kimberly 'Lil Kim' Jones

Doctor Monroe Clark- Charlie Sheen

Doctor Stacey Denton- Denise Richards

Layla Clark- Shannyn Sossamon

Intern Geoffery- Cillian Murphy

Intern Mona- Christina Ricci

Scott Tramer- Scott Speedman

Kramer the Guard- Craig Robinson

Waitress/ Luna Van Der Klok- Brooke Burke

Intern Skye- Ellen Page

Nurse Kai- Meagan Good

Dr. Samuel Loomis- Ewan McGregor

Clover Destery- Beverly Mitchell

Lisa Denzop- Shawnee Smith

Laurie: age 15- Deborah Ann Woll

Claudia: age 20- Jennette McCurdy

Rylette: age 20- Kiely Williams

Annie: age 15- Evanna Lynch

Mr. Kline- Tom Cruise

Sheriff Lee Brackett- Regis Philbin

CSI Hayden Romero- David Alan Grier

CSI Lacey Thompson- Lauren Conrad

Detective Douglas Garretty- Terry Crews

Marion Chambers- Christina Applegate

Claudia Miranda Strode- Julia Stiles

Uncle Ty Bumpermann - Kevin James

Aunt Kait Bumpermann- Cheryl Hines

Talia Bumpermann- Ali Larter

Dean Mark Brackett- Alan Rickman

Mako Pamona- Emile Hirsh

Freddie Cutter- Jonah Hill

Bebe Sands- Kelly Monaco

Professor Duncan Southbaye- Yvette Nicole Brown

Horatio Cullum- Ryan Kwanten

Sadie Spitz- Emma Stone

Shasta Spitz- Lindy Booth

Sabella Spitz- Alyson Hannigan

Cade- Taylor Lautner

Lukas- Drake Bell

Professor Flannigan- Rutina Wesley

Officer Blaze Compton- Idris Elba

Officer Afton McMello- Tina Fey

Donna Gutterman- Anna Paquin

Foxtrot Frankie- Dmitry Chaplin

Quickstep Quinn- Cheryl Burke

Samba Sally- Karina Smirnoff

Mr. Kole- Morgan Freeman

Adam Stein- Sam Trammell

Isabella Myers- Edie Falco

In the park Brackett is finishing a rendevous with his deputy. Loomis and Clover arrive moments later.

CLOVER: (Rubbing hands together) You wanted to see us...

LOOMIS: What is it sheriff?

BRACKETT: I only need to see Clover... Loomis theres a Marion Chambers here to see you... (Marion sidles up next to Brackett)

MARION: Hello Samuel.

LOOMIS: Ms. Chambers.

MARION: It's been a bit.

LOOMIS: Yes. (Turning to Clover) Clover Destery this is Marion Chambers my former parter who treated Michael while I evaluated him...

MARION: And...

LOOMIS: And she's the one who was with me the night Michael escaped.

CLOVER: Oh, well it's nice to meet you... (She holds out her hand to shake)

MARION: (Shakes her hand) Likewise! Samuel, uhh... may I speak to you in private?

LOOMIS: If you must... but be brief!

MARION: (She leds him away) So... three days and you've already replaced me.

LOOMIS: It's not like that.

MARION: I meant as an assitant.

LOOMIS: (Nervously) Oh, well thats what I meant to...

MARION: (Looking back) She seems... able...

LOOMIS: Yes she actually is a retired detective who is now a teacher.

MARION: (Sarcastically) Fascinating...

LOOMIS: (Bluntly) You came here for a reason... I'm guessing? So stop beating around the bush! Every second you do another life may be lost!

MARION: Oh, Samuel, It's always been work, work, and more work with you.

LOOMIS: Marion!

MARION: Why didn't you trust me to come with you when Michael escaped?

LOOMIS: Thats neither here nor there!

MARION: (Teasing him by walking slowly away) I guess I wont tell you whats in this file! (She pulls a blue envolope from her bag)

LOOMIS: What file?

MARION: Oh this? (She holds it to her chest as she stops abruptly) It was with the skills of a hacker did I find this lost archive from Michael's profile...

LOOMIS: Thats from Smith's Grove!? Give it here!

MARION: (After halting a few steps from her car) Lets make a trade...

LOOMIS: What did you have in mind?

MARION: (Smiling sensually) You give me a good reason as to why I couldn't help apprehend Michael, and maybe this file's knowledge might help you understand Michael...

LOOMIS: Your out of your mind!

MARION: Am I? Then it's my fault you don't walk away because every second we bicker another life may be lost.

LOOMIS: (Begrudgingly) Alright... (He inhales deeply) Marion I didn't want you to help me with Michael because... I was afraid you'd get hurt!

MARION: You still care...

LOOMIS: Yes, I still love you and I curse every day I made that divorce happen. I've been unfair to you, me, and Nina.

MARION: Nina misses you very much Samuel.

LOOMIS: And I miss her every day, from sun up to sun down.

MARION: It's never to late... to start over...

LOOMIS: (Tearing) I've been a fool! (He gets closer to her so close his breath make the hair on her neck stnad on end) Marion Chambers?

MARION: (She turns) Yes Samuel...?

LOOMIS: (He gets down on one knee) Will you assist me in destroying Michael Myers?

MARION: (She kneels to) Oh Samuel! (They hug) You've made me the happiest wife ever!

LOOMIS: Wife?

MARION: The divorce was overturned shortly after you left Havenfield for Smith's Grove!

LOOMIS: Oh... Thats... Wonderful.

MARION: (After a tearful reunion) Come with me...

LOOMIS: (Being pulled) Where?

MARION: (Opening back door of car) In here...

LOOMIS: Why in there?

MARION: It's soundproof and I don't quite trust ligering ears...

LOOMIS: (After the car door is shut) Well?

MARION: (She hands him the envolope) About the time Michael was "Lost in his mind" as you put it... This file was stored in the dental records on the Smith's grove mainframe... It accounted every detail on his living family, the mother... When Mrs. Myers commited suicide this file was found and moved to a flash drive in the wardens desk... When I was helping with rebuilding the sanitarium I found the drive... On it was and updated record of living family... It listed an Aunt, an Uncle, a cousin, and Laurie Strode as the sister...

LOOMIS: I know that! (He grabs the car door)

MARION: Sit down theres more!

LOOMIS: (Closes the door) I'm listening.

MARION: There was a detailed account of Lee Brackett taking Laurie to Havenfield memorial... Apon further inspection I noticed there was an inconsistincy...

LOOMIS: What sort?

MARION: Lee said the bill was covered by Mason Strode her Adoptive father... His insurance only paid for three things: Laurie's stay, her necesities, and the adoption... However apon further inspection the bill had those three and one more object... A nurser...

LOOMIS: But Laurie was a baby of course she'd have breast milk...

MARION: Thats what I thought too... Upon furter inspection I saw Mason's insurance would cover that... So I snooped a little to find why that nurser wasn't covered and it turns out a Wesley Hopps payed for the nurser in cash... Wesley Hopps is Michael's Uncle... Laurie was already gone when the nurser was payed... Which means...?

LOOMIS: Theirs another boy or girl running around not knowing their last name is Myers!

MARION: Bingo!


	9. The Fall

**Character List**

Laurie Strode- Avril Lavinge

Annie Brackett- Emma Watson

Micheal- Matthew McConaughey

Mindi 'Demesia' Loiffier- Jordana Brewster

Elderly Woman- Holland Taylor

Elderly Man- Vincent Pastore

Rylette DuPoint- Kimberly 'Lil Kim' Jones

Doctor Monroe Clark- Charlie Sheen

Doctor Stacey Denton- Denise Richards

Layla Clark- Shannyn Sossamon

Intern Geoffery- Cillian Murphy

Intern Mona- Christina Ricci

Scott Tramer- Scott Speedman

Kramer the Guard- Craig Robinson

Waitress/ Luna Van Der Klok- Brooke Burke

Intern Skye- Ellen Page

Nurse Kai- Meagan Good

Dr. Samuel Loomis- Ewan McGregor

Clover Destery- Beverly Mitchell

Lisa Denzop- Shawnee Smith

Laurie: age 15- Deborah Ann Woll

Claudia: age 20- Jennette McCurdy

Rylette: age 20- Kiely Williams

Annie: age 15- Evanna Lynch

Mr. Kline- Tom Cruise

Sheriff Lee Brackett- Regis Philbin

CSI Hayden Romero- David Alan Grier

CSI Lacey Thompson- Lauren Conrad

Detective Douglas Garretty- Terry Crews

Marion Chambers- Christina Applegate

Claudia Miranda Strode- Julia Stiles

Uncle Ty Bumpermann - Kevin James

Aunt Kait Bumpermann- Cheryl Hines

Talia Bumpermann- Ali Larter

Dean Mark Brackett- Alan Rickman

Mako Pamona- Emile Hirsh

Freddie Cutter- Jonah Hill

Bebe Sands- Kelly Monaco

Professor Duncan Southbaye- Yvette Nicole Brown

Horatio Cullum- Ryan Kwanten

Sadie Spitz- Emma Stone

Shasta Spitz- Lindy Booth

Sabella Spitz- Alyson Hannigan

Cade- Taylor Lautner

Lukas- Drake Bell

Professor Flannigan- Rutina Wesley

Officer Blaze Compton- Idris Elba

Officer Afton McMello- Tina Fey

Donna Gutterman- Anna Paquin

Foxtrot Frankie- Dmitry Chaplin

Quickstep Quinn- Cheryl Burke

Samba Sally- Karina Smirnoff

Mr. Kole- Morgan Freeman

Adam Stein- Sam Trammell

Isabella Myers- Edie Falco

LOOMIS: (Emerging from car) Lee!

BRACKETT: Dr. Loomis, I just tried to check in on Annie... she's gone and so is Laurie!

LOOMIS: We gotta get there! (Marion drives off)

CLOVER: Where's she going?

LOOMIS: I sent her on a mission! Let's go!

BRACKETT: It's gonna take an hour!

LOOMIS: Why?

CLOVER: Captain dunderhead blocked off all major roads leading out of the area and the hospital is off the highway route.

Back at the hospital.

LAURIE: (Hobbling downstairs) Wait this is the second floor!

ANNIE: I know and the ground floor is where Mindi is! Let's go!

LAURIE: (Limps though door) Come on!

ANNIE: Laurie! (She runs after her)

LAURIE: (Walking into the conference room moments later) Here it is!

ANNIE: (Walking in seeing the two bodies) Oh my god!

LAURIE: (Pressing button on pager) Hello!?

KAI: Claudia?

LAURIE: No!

KAI: Ry?

LAURIE: No!

KAI: Who is this and how did you get this signal?

LAURIE: I'm Laurie Strode!

KAI: Miss Strode? What?

LAURIE: Call 9-1-1! Michael Myers is here! (She is crying)

KAI: Calm down Miss Strode I'm sure your just having a hallucination from the morphine!

LAURIE: They gave me no fucking morphine you cunt! I've seen two dead bodies already and Annie's here to back me up!

KAI: Two bodies?

LAURIE: What the fuck did I just say? (Michael appears behind her)

ANNIE: Run! (She dives in front of Michael's knife)

LAURIE: ANNIE!!

ANNIE: GO!!

Laurie gets up and hobbles over to the stairs were she bumps into Scott.

SCOTT: Woah, woah! Wheres the fire! (Laurie looks down the hall as Michael Myers walks down towards them)

LAURIE: Look out! (Michael slices the back of his neck and Laurie limps over to the elevator and presses the button) Please! (She's pressed up against the door by Michael when the door opens and they both fall down the empty elevator shaft) AHHHHHHHHHHH! (With all her might she flips Michael over just before they hit the bottom)

Laurie wakes up a half an hour later laying on Michael's knife whcih is pierced through his stomach. Laurie gets up weakly.

LAURIE: (Looking up elevator shaft) Fuck! (She sits down and cries)

She thinks it's all over now she'll die in here when...

ANNIE: (Tossing down fire hose) Climb up!

LAURIE: (Crying) Annie your alive!

ANNIE: (Weakly) As I'll ever be.

Laurie climbs up the elevator shaft using the makeshift rope, her cast is holding her down. Annie notices and pulls the hose upwards.

ANNIE: (Pulling her up) Where is he?

LAURIE: He's dead or trapped or I dunno!

Downstairs Kai is checking in on Mindi.

KAI: (Openning door) Time to cheack the baby! (She wheels the sonogram machine in and turns) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (She runs down the hall to her desk and grabs her phone)

PHONE: _9-1-1 what is your emergency?_

KAI: Help me! Someone has killed a patient at the Haddonfield hospital please hurry! I have reason it to be Michael Myers!


	10. The Sane Witnesses

**Character List**

Laurie Strode- Avril Lavinge

Annie Brackett- Emma Watson

Micheal- Matthew McConaughey

Mindi 'Demesia' Loiffier- Jordana Brewster

Elderly Woman- Holland Taylor

Elderly Man- Vincent Pastore

Rylette DuPoint- Kimberly 'Lil Kim' Jones

Doctor Monroe Clark- Charlie Sheen

Doctor Stacey Denton- Denise Richards

Layla Clark- Shannyn Sossamon

Intern Geoffery- Cillian Murphy

Intern Mona- Christina Ricci

Scott Tramer- Scott Speedman

Kramer the Guard- Craig Robinson

Waitress/ Luna Van Der Klok- Brooke Burke

Intern Skye- Ellen Page

Nurse Kai DuPointe- Meagan Good

Dr. Samuel Loomis- Ewan McGregor

Clover Destery- Beverly Mitchell

Lisa Denzop- Shawnee Smith

Laurie: age 15- Deborah Ann Woll

Claudia: age 20- Jennette McCurdy

Rylette: age 20- Kiely Williams

Annie: age 15- Evanna Lynch

Mr. Kline- Tom Cruise

Sheriff Lee Brackett- Regis Philbin

CSI Hayden Romero- David Alan Grier

CSI Lacey Thompson- Lauren Conrad

Detective Douglas Garretty- Terry Crews

Marion Chambers- Christina Applegate

Claudia Miranda Strode- Julia Stiles

Uncle Ty Bumpermann - Kevin James

Aunt Kait Bumpermann- Cheryl Hines

Talia Bumpermann- Ali Larter

Dean Mark Brackett- Alan Rickman

Mako Pamona- Emile Hirsh

Freddie Cutter- Jonah Hill

Bebe Sands- Kelly Monaco

Professor Duncan Southbaye- Yvette Nicole Brown

Horatio Cullum- Ryan Kwanten

Sadie Spitz- Emma Stone

Shasta Spitz- Lindy Booth

Sabella Spitz- Alyson Hannigan

Cade- Taylor Lautner

Lukas- Drake Bell

Professor Flannigan- Rutina Wesley

Officer Blaze Compton- Idris Elba

Officer Afton McMello- Tina Fey

Donna Gutterman- Anna Paquin

Foxtrot Frankie- Dmitry Chaplin

Quickstep Quinn- Cheryl Burke

Samba Sally- Karina Smirnoff

Mr. Kole- Morgan Freeman

Adam Stein- Sam Trammell

Isabella Myers- Edie Falco

LAURIE and ANNIE: We fucking made it!

The two reach the first floor as Kai, and Rylette greet them.

RYLETTE: (Hugging the two) Oh God! Their dead all dead!

KAI: (Hugging them as well) And were alive!

RYLETTE: Lets go! (They lead the two battered teens out of the hospital as sirens wail in the distance)

BRACKETT: (Exiting car) Annie, Laurie! (He rushes over to them and relieves the two nurses)

LAURIE: He's trapped!

LOOMIS: (Running over) Michael? Where?

LAURIE: In the elevator shaft on the ground floor!

ANNIE: (Weakly being torn from her father's embrace) If the elevator hasn't crushed him...

The two teens are driven away from the horrific crime scene as the two nurses are questioned.

LACEY: (Stooping down) Hi! I'm CSI Lacey Thompson with the Haddonfield crime lab, I need to ask you a few questions.

Inside the hospital.

BRACKETT: (Approaching elevator on bottom floor passing the orally dead couple) Alright open it! (Two welders open the door slowly as Loomis, Clover, and Brackett wait apprehensively) What the hell? (Michael's mask which was falling apart was hanging off the metalic suspension cord that supported the elevator) Damn it to hell!

CLOVER: (Examines it closely) What the-!?

The cords snap sending it crashing down. When it hits the floor metallic shrapnel flies out and hits Clover dead on in the face. She collapses and everyone surrounds her.

LOOMIS: (He falls to his knees) No... No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

The two crestfallen men return to the front of the clinic as a detective approaches. Behind them two ambulence driver's escort the uncoincious Clover to an ambulence.

BRACKETT: Whats the body count?

DETECTIVE DOUGLAS: Ten...so far.

BRACKETT: Any of them Myers?

DOUGLAS: I wish I could answer that with a yes, sheriff. According to our two sane witnesses-

BRACKETT: Are you calling my daughter and her friend liars!?

DOUGLAS: The two have been though some trauma so it's hard to know wether it's stress or truth. As I was saying according to our two witnesses Miss Strode went missing around ten twenty-five she was esorted back to her room by a late intern. Two nurses and an intern went to look for her but our witness found the bodies in the therapy room in the basement right around the time Miss DuPoint called the police. Miss Strode left her room again and took your daughter.(He walks away)


	11. Morphine Makes Everyting Better! Haha!

**Character List**

Laurie Strode- Avril Lavinge

Annie Brackett- Emma Watson

Micheal- Matthew McConaughey

Mindi 'Demesia' Loiffier- Jordana Brewster

Rylette DuPoint- Kimberly 'Lil Kim' Jones

Waitress/ Luna Van Der Klok- Brooke Burke

Dr. Kytzel- E. G. Daily

Dr. Moroniki- Neil Patrick Harris

Nurse Carter- Bill Hader

Nurse Kai DuPoint- Meagan Good

Dr. Samuel Loomis- Ewan McGregor

Clover Destery- Beverly Mitchell

Laurie: age 15- Deborah Ann Woll

Claudia: age 20- Jennette McCurdy

Rylette: age 20- Kiely Williams

Annie: age 15- Evanna Lynch

Mr. Kline- Tom Cruise

Sheriff Lee Brackett- Regis Philbin

CSI Hayden Romero- David Alan Grier

CSI Lacey Thompson- Lauren Conrad

Detective Douglas Garretty- Terry Crews

Marion Chambers- Christina Applegate

Claudia Miranda Strode- Julia Stiles

Uncle Ty Bumpermann - Kevin James

Aunt Kait Bumpermann- Cheryl Hines

Talia Bumpermann- Ali Larter

Dean Mark Brackett- Alan Rickman

Mako Pamona- Emile Hirsh

Freddie Cutter- Jonah Hill

Bebe Sands- Kelly Monaco

Professor Duncan Southbaye- Yvette Nicole Brown

Horatio Cullum- Ryan Kwanten

Sadie Spitz- Emma Stone

Shasta Spitz- Lindy Booth

Sabella Spitz- Alyson Hannigan

Cade- Taylor Lautner

Lukas- Drake Bell

Professor Flannigan- Rutina Wesley

Officer Blaze Compton- Idris Elba

Officer Afton McMello- Tina Fey

Donna Gutterman- Anna Paquin

Foxtrot Frankie- Dmitry Chaplin

Quickstep Quinn- Cheryl Burke

Samba Sally- Karina Smirnoff

Mr. Kole- Morgan Freeman

Adam Stein- Sam Trammell

Isabella Myers- Edie Falco

It is around dawn. Laurie and Annie are in their room recovering.

LAURIE: (Reaching over to grab Annie's hand) We made it!

ANNIE: (Crying) I love you baby...

LAURIE: (Tearing up) I love you too!

ANNIE: (Wiping tears) I should've known, my dad wasn't visiting me I should've known!

LAURIE: (Handing her a tissue) It's not your fault...

ANNIE: (Crying) Yes it is... I should've realized it!

CARTER: (Entering) Knock, knock? Good your both awake.

ANNIE: (Drying eyes) Who are you?

CARTER: I'm Nurse Carter.

ANNIE: Your a guy!

LAURIE: Annie!

CARTER: What you never seen a male nurse before?

LAURIE: I'm sorry about my friend she's been though alot!

CARTER: (Going though clipboard) As have you Miss Strode.

ANNIE: Are we gonna be okay?

CARTER: (Looking at charts and moniters) Well yes, but I'm going to have the doctors examine you two first thing tommorow. (He exits)

ANNIE: (Giggling) I can't believe he's a guy nurse!

LAURIE: (Giggling) Shut up! Nurse's get paid alotsa moneys!

ANNIE: (Laughing uncontroably) Thats not funny...

LAURIE: (Giggling) Then why are you laughing?

ANNIE: (Giggling) It's probably the morphine!

LAURIE: (Giggling) Your probably right!

The next morning the doctors check on Laurie and Annie.

DR. MORONIKI: Alright you two seem fine and spry!

DR. KYTZEL: Yep, it's good you two made it though.

ANNIE: (Giggling) I'm so glad you two are not like the other doctors we had!

LAURIE: (Giggling) Yeah, thet kept going on about their personal life...

ANNIE: (Giggling) Totally!

LAURIE: (Giggling and Imatating Dr. Denton) Hey! Asshole why don't actually do something to make this marrage work?

ANNIE: (Giggling and Imitating Dr. Clark) I can't because I'm being an insensitive jerkface!

LAURIE: (Giggling while continuing her imatation) You stupid ass I don't know why I marryied you...

ANNIE: (Giggling while continuing her imatation) Way to go your nagging just killed the patient! (The two laugh uncontrollably)

DR. MORONIKI: (Getting nervous) Well you should be lucky!

DR. KYTZEL: Ya, we're not like that at all... (Whispering) Dr. Moroniki is gay!

LAURIE: (Giggling) Really? You... Gay?

DR. MORONIKI: Why do you always tell the patients?

ANNIE: (Giggling) You tell all the patients?

DR. KYTZEL: Ya! (The two doctors exit)

During Lunchtime Laurie is bombarded with company.

AUNT KAIT: (Busting thought the door) Laurie?

UNCLE TY: Don't keep busting down doors! Just ask a nurse!

LAURIE: (Giggling) Aunt Kait? Uncle Ty?

KAIT: (Galloping over) Oh Laurie! You're safe!

TY: It's a good thing we found you before a nurse kicked us out!

LAURIE: (Giggling) It's nice to see you to Uncle Ty!

ANNIE: (Giggling) You busted down alota doors!

KAIT: (Looking at Annie) Whose your friend Laurie?

TY: Yeah?

ANNIE: (Giggling) I'm her breast friend Annie Brackett!

LAURIE: (Giggling) You said breast!

ANNIE: (Giggling) I totally did!

TALIA: Mom? Dad?

KAIT: (Hollering) We're in here Talia!

TALIA: (Entering) Oh God! (Hugging Laurie) Laurie you're okay!

LAURIE: (Giggling) Okay for someone who got the shit kicked outta them by Michael Myers!

ANNIE: (Giggling) You said shit!

LAURIE: (Giggling) I totally did!

TALIA: I'm so glad you're okay!

KAIT: We all are!

TY: Absolutly! Elated!

LOOMIS: (Entering) I hope I'm not interupting...? (He sees Ty, Kait, and Talia) Oh? (Ty Gets up) Samuel Loomis! (He holds his hand out to shake) And you are?

TY: (Returning handshake) Laurie's legal gaurdians...

LAURIE: (Giggling) What do you mean my legal gaurdians? What about my parents and Claudia?

KAIT: (Unsure of how to put the sentence) Hon, last night Michael Myers killed your parents and sister.

LAURIE: (Giggling) What?

TALIA: (Leering at Kait) They found your parents in a car crash suspectedly killed by Myers...

TY: (Breathing) And Claudia was found sliced to death in the hospital...

LOOMIS: (Addressing Ty) I would like to talk to you in private, if I may?

TY: (About to leave) Kait.

KAIT: (Gettining up) I'm coming! Talia stay with Laurie...

TALIA: Alright. (She tenderly strokes Laurie's hair)

Out in the hallway.

LOOMIS: (Looking at floor) I don't know how to say this...

TY: Say what?

KAIT: Is Laurie gonna be okay?

LOOMIS: Yes she'll be fine, but-

TY: (Yelling) Spit it out!

KAIT: (Scolding him) Ty!

LOOMIS: (Looking Ty in the eyes) There may be no cause for any alarm, but Michael Myers body wasn't accounted for at the hospital. Nor did the nurses state the saw him.

TY: What are you saying sir? That my goddaughter killed people at a hospital?

LOOMIS: I'm not saying that at all! It's just-

TY: Just what?

LOOMIS: He may or may not return!

KAIT: What?

LOOMIS: I just thought you should know before I tell Laur-!

KAIT: (Cutting him off) No! Out of the question! She's a teenage girl who survived a masacre! If you tell her that she will freak!

LOOMIS: Alright it's not in my jurisdiction it seems... (He takes out a pen and paper and writes something down) Here! (He give Ty the paper) I want you to keep in contact with me... (He Turns around and leaves)

TY: (In confidence to Kait) I don't like this Loomis guy!


	12. Am I a bad Person?

**Character List**

Laurie Strode- Avril Lavinge

Annie Brackett- Emma Watson

Micheal- Matthew McConaughey

Mindi 'Demesia' Loiffier- Jordana Brewster

Elderly Woman- Holland Taylor

Elderly Man- Vincent Pastore

Rylette DuPoint- Kimberly 'Lil Kim' Jones

Doctor Monroe Clark- Charlie Sheen

Doctor Stacey Denton- Denise Richards

Layla Clark- Shannyn Sossamon

Intern Geoffery- Cillian Murphy

Intern Mona- Christina Ricci

Scott Tramer- Scott Speedman

Kramer the Guard- Craig Robinson

Waitress/ Luna Van Der Klok- Brooke Burke

Intern Skye- Ellen Page

Nurse Kai- Meagan Good

Dr. Samuel Loomis- Ewan McGregor

Clover Destery- Beverly Mitchell

Lisa Denzop- Shawnee Smith

Laurie: age 15- Deborah Ann Woll

Claudia: age 20- Jennette McCurdy

Rylette: age 20- Kiely Williams

Annie: age 15- Evanna Lynch

Mr. Kline- Tom Cruise

Sheriff Lee Brackett- Regis Philbin

CSI Hayden Romero- David Alan Grier

CSI Lacey Thompson- Lauren Conrad

Detective Douglas Garretty- Terry Crews

Marion Chambers- Christina Applegate

Claudia Miranda Strode- Julia Stiles

Uncle Ty Bumpermann - Kevin James

Aunt Kait Bumpermann- Cheryl Hines

Talia Bumpermann- Ali Larter

Dean Mark Brackett- Alan Rickman

Mako Pamona- Emile Hirsh

Freddie Cutter- Jonah Hill

Bebe Sands- Kelly Monaco

Professor Duncan Southbaye- Yvette Nicole Brown

Horatio Cullum- Ryan Kwanten

Sadie Spitz- Emma Stone

Shasta Spitz- Lindy Booth

Sabella Spitz- Alyson Hannigan

Cade- Taylor Lautner

Lukas- Drake Bell

Professor Flannigan- Rutina Wesley

Officer Blaze Compton- Idris Elba

Officer Afton McMello- Tina Fey

Donna Gutterman- Anna Paquin

Foxtrot Frankie- Dmitry Chaplin

Quickstep Quinn- Cheryl Burke

Samba Sally- Karina Smirnoff

Mr. Kole- Morgan Freeman

Adam Stein- Sam Trammell

Isabella Myers- Edie Falco

Two weeks later.

LAURIE: Oh fuck! No more morphine? I feel like shit! (There is a long pause)

ANNIE: (She's tearing up) Are you still my bff? I mean, if I wasn't so selfish-

LAURIE: Maybe, I mean tough shit's hit the fan and it has to unfold... Friends do drift... (Another long pause)

ANNIE: So... it's gonna be tough goin back to school, right?

LAURIE: I dunno...

ANNIE: Your still going to Haddonfield High, right? (Laurie nods)

TALIA: (Entering) Let's go time for discharge! (Helping Laurie onto crutches) Bye Annie! (Annie waves lacsadaisically)

LAURIE: Bye...

After the short drive to her new home Talia and Laurie exit Talia's car trying to see if anyone was home. The lights weren't on and Laurie was most confused.

TALIA: Thats weird they told me they were on their way home from picking up Sandra?

LAURIE: Hmm... how long ago was that?

TALIA: About ten minutes ago and they said they were around the corner.

The two enter the dark home of the Bumpermann's calling out for an answer from Ty or Kait.

LAURIE: Aunt Kait, Uncle Ty?

TALIA: Mom, Dad?

Talia turns on a light in the living room.

LAURIE: (Heading towards stairs) Is it alright if I take a shower? After all I smell like ass!

TALIA: (She nods) I'll lay out an outfit for you in the guestroom for when your done... Shower is second door on the right... Linen closet is next to it.

LAURIE: (Running upstairs) Thank you!

TALIA: (Entering kitchen spying a note on the fridge) What's this? _Dear Tallie, Sandra wanted to go out for dinner and we couldn't reach your phone so we took her out for pizza. Be back in two hours. Make dinner for you and Laurie._ (She rumages though the cabinets) Hmm... becon grease or a small jar of avacados, tough choice! (She closes the cabinets silently and heads upstairs to lay out some clothes for Laurie)

LAURIE: (Exits shower and wraps herself in towel) These are really soft... (She hears something strange going on downstairs) Talia? (She runs out of bathroom and dresses quickly in Talia's Scooby-Doo lounger pants and purple tank top) Talia? (She reaches the stairs)

TALIA: (Entering Front room) Ya Laurie?

LAURIE: What was that sound?

TALIA: Oh! (She giggles nervously and scratches the back of her head) I found a possum in the trashcan and shooed it outside!

LAUIRE: (Trying not to laugh) So that's why your hair is like that?

TALIA: Huh...? (She realizes her hair is an utter mess) Yes... (She smiles serenely)

LAURIE: So what's for dinner?

TALIA: Do you like Chinese Food?

LAURIE: (Coming down the stairs) Like it? I once lived off of it because my parents won some Chinese sweepstakes...

TALIA: So that's a yes?

About thirty-nine and a half minutes later the delivery car pulled up out front.

TALIA: (Bringing food to table) Damn gooks! Always late! (Laurie laughs while slupping her iced tea)

LAURIE: (After coughing a bit) Oh my God, you're awful!

TALIA: (Looks through bag) Alright, one order of General Tso's Chicken on a bed of Mushu-Gai noodles... (She hands Laurie the container) One side order of Dumplings... (She puts the canister of dumplings in the center of the table) Two order's of Sweet 'n Sour on a bed of Mushu-Gai noodles... (She pulls out both containers)

LAURIE: Two?

TALIA: One's for... later?

LAURIE: I always said you had two stomachs! (She lifts the plastics top off of her container)

TALIA: Remember when we were little and Claudia dared me to eat Ricky Figgorelli's container of Bouillebaisse?

LAURIE: Oh my God! Ricky and I nearly hurled!

TALIA: (Her phone goes off) I gotta text!

LAURIE: Who is it?

TALIA: I have a surprise for you!

LAURIE: (While chewing a mouthful of General Tso's Chicken) What?

Talia opens the back door and Rylette runs in and hugs Laurie.

RYLETTE: Laurie!

LAURIE: Oh my God! Rylette what are you doing here? (She gestures her to sit)

TALIA: (Passing the second container of Sweet 'n Sour to her) I found out she lives two blocks over on Maple Drive.

RYLETTE: (Poping the top off her container) Yeah and I wanted to know if you and Talia wanted to come over my house for an old-fashion slumber party?

LAURIE: (Shrugging) I dunno that's up to Aunt Kait and Uncle Ty

TALIA: Dude, they're pushovers!

LAURIE: Really?

RYLETTE: So yes? No?

LAURIE: Well I'm already dressed for one so-

TALIA: Yeah lem'me call them first! (Reaches over for phone) On second thought Im'ma score a dumpling before I do!

RYLETTE: (Out of nowhere after slurping some noodles) Dumplings are an aphrodesiac...

TALIA: (Opening her mouth cousing her dumpling to fall into her tray) Really?

LAURIE: Yeah, I heard about this if you suck on it long enough the stuff in the middle get all goopafied and it squirts out like when someone gives a guy head!

TALIA: (She pick it up) Lets prove it! (She sticks it into her mouth and everyone waits)

RYLETTE: (Leaning in) Well?

LAURIE: (Leaning in as well) So...

TALIA: (She flushes and then spits out the empty dumpling shell)

RYLETTE: (Laughing so hard that the noodles she just ate shot out of her nose) Oh shit! (Everyone is silent)

LAURIE: (Laughs so hard she falls off chair) I can't believe that happened!

TALIA: (Laughs so hard at Laurie and Rylette that she pisses her pants) I just pissed myself!

RYLETTE: (Laughing so much harder) It hurts to laugh!

After everyone finished laughing, and dinner, Talia called their parents and told them what was going down. After getting her reply she changed and showered and packed her and Laurie an overnight bag. Around midnight Rylette made Margaritas and they played the 'I Never' game.

LAURIE: I never flashed a guy...

TALIA: (Drinks)

RYLETTE: I never kissed a girl...

TALIA: (Drinks)

LAURIE:(Drinks)

TALIA: I never thought about my best friend in a sexual manor...

LAURIE: (Drinks)

RYLETTE: I never Drank half a keg...

LAURIE: (Drinks)

TALIA: I never told my mother I'm doing drugs...

LAURIE: (Drinks)

RYLETTE: (Drinks)

TALIA: I never got wasted and licked someone's face...

LAURIE: (Drinks)

RYLETTE: I never lost a game of strip poker...

LAURIE: (Drinks)

Around two in the morning Laurie is messed up royally and can barely sit up straight.

RYLETTE: I never stole an expensive outfit...

LAURIE: (Drinks)

TALIA: I never looked at yaoi...

LAURIE: (Drinks)

RYLETTE: (Drinks)

TALIA: I never came onto one of my teachers...

LAURIE: (Drinks)

RYLETTE: I never fantasied about Leonardo DiCaprio and John Stamos going at it...

LAURIE: (Drinks)

TALIA: (Drinks)

RYLETTE: I never peeped on my boyfriend while they shower...

TALIA: (Drinks)

LAURIE: (Triumphantly drunk) Ha-ha now it's my turn, BITCHES!! I never fucked a guy...

RYLETTE: (Drinks)

TALIA:(Drinks)

LAURIE: I never called a guy gay because of how he speaks...

RYLETTE: (Drinks)

TALIA:(Drinks)

LAURIE: I never bought edible panties...

RYLETTE: (Drinks)

TALIA:(Drinks)

LAURIE: I never sucked a dick...

RYLETTE: (Drinks)

TALIA:(Drinks)

LAURIE: I never threw up on my boyfriend while blowing him...

RYLETTE: (Drinks)

TALIA:(Drinks)

LAURIE: I never cheated on my man...

RYLETTE: (Drinks)

TALIA:(Drinks)

LAURIE: I never pleasured myself with a vibrator...

RYLETTE: (Drinks)

TALIA:(Drinks)

LAURIE: I never gave up on a guy because he's my ex's brother...

RYLETTE: (Drinks)

TALIA:(Drinks)

LAURIE: I never played a game of 'I Never' were it lead to an orgy...

RYLETTE: (Drinks)

TALIA:(Drinks)

LAURIE: I never got a UTI from my boyfriend...

RYLETTE: (Drinks)

TALIA:(Drinks)

LAURIE: I never kissed a gay man...

RYLETTE: (Drinks)

TALIA:(Drinks)

LAURIE: I never put my hand in the pants of the previous gay man and when he resisted I forcibly raped him...

RYLETTE: (Drinks)

TALIA:(Drinks)

LAURIE: I never stared at a horse's cock and imagined it in me...

RYLETTE: (Drinks)

TALIA:(Drinks)

The next morning was rough everyone almost passed out from to many Margaritas.

LAURIE: Oh fuck! Thats enough drinking for a while.

TALIA: (Rubbing her temples) Do you remember some of the things you drank to last night?

LAURIE: NO!!

RYLETTE: Shit! You drank to everything from 'I never cockblocked a guy...' to 'I never lost more than ten dollars in a gambling game...'

LAURIE: I did!

TALIA: Yes...

LAURIE: I'm staring to think that the recent events of the past few days are because I'm a horrible person.

RYLETTE: Your not!

LAURIE: (Burying face in pillow) Yes I am...


End file.
